1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipolar connector useful for connecting a plurality of electric circuits. More particularly, to an improvement in a multipolar connector which is composed of a female connector having a female housing for accommodating and supporting a plurality of first connecting terminals, a male connector having a male housing for accommodating and supporting a plurality of connecting terminals each connectable to corresponding first connecting terminals, and a seal member inserted between the opposing end faces of the female and male housings when the female and male connector are coupled with each other.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional multipolar connector is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 58-131576.